Las Vegas Official Bout/Extra Quest
Big Chance Quest *All Big Chance Quests are non-repeatable and have higher QP costs, with a reward of double the QP spent. Bet= |bond = 415 |qp = 4,400 |exp = 5,690 |image = Casino Camelot |jpnodename = カジノ・キャメロット |ennodename = Casino Camelot |jpname = ビッグチャンスクエスト ベット級 |enname = Big Chance Quest - Bet |type = }} 202,104 HP |en12 = I won't Bite my Thumb Today; Lvl 40 258,825 HP |en13 = Please do something about this Patron...; Lvl 40 209,280 HP |dropicons = }} Start of Battle: * : Debuffs all of your front-line Servants with Star Acquisition Rate Down (5 turns), and buffs all enemies with Big Chance!. * Big Chance!: Chance to charge 1 tick of NP gauge when this unit does a normal attack. Unremovable }} |-| Raise= |bond = 615 |qp = 6,400 |exp = 15,690 |image = Casino Camelot |jpnodename = カジノ・キャメロット |ennodename = Casino Camelot |jpname = ビッグチャンスクエスト レイズ級 |enname = Big Chance Quest - Raise |type = }} 301,680 HP |en12 = As Expected, It's Alchemy; Lvl 60 350,368 HP 354,842 HP |en13 = Want to Produce Some Chips using Alchemy?; Lvl 60 301,500 HP |dropicons = }} Start of Battle: * : Debuffs all of your front-line Servants with NP Acquisition Rate Down (5 turns), and buffs all enemies with Big Chance!. * Big Chance!: Chance to charge 1 tick of NP gauge when this unit does a normal attack. Unremovable * Grants "As Expected, It's Alchemy" Damage Cut (10 hits) & When Leaving the Battlefield (Chance Time) (3 turns) *'When Leaving the Battlefield (Chance Time):' When this unit leaves the battlefield, one random enemy gains NP charge. }} |-| Re Raise= |bond = 815 |qp = 8,400 |exp = 29,690 |image = Casino Camelot |jpnodename = カジノ・キャメロット |ennodename = Casino Camelot |jpname = ビッグチャンスクエスト リレイズ級 |enname = Big Chance Quest - Re Raise |type = }} 395,769 HP 455,734 HP |en12 = This is also Part of Learning about the Society; Lvl 80 454,988 HP 511,516 HP |en13 = Yes, I Shall Study Hard!; Lvl 80 350,559 HP 403,674 HP |dropicons = }} Start of Battle: * : At the start of the battle, This is also Part of Learning about the Society will debuff all front-line party members with Defense Down (5 turns) * Big Chance!: Chance to charge 1 tick of NP gauge when this unit does a normal attack. Unremovable *'Where is Sita...?' Chance Time!: Buffs himself with Damage Cut (10 hits) & When Leaving the Battlefield (Chance Time) (3 turns) *'This is also Part of Learning about the Society' Chance Time!: Buffs himself with Damage Cut (10 hits) & When Leaving the Battlefield (Chance Time) (3 turns) *'Yes, I Shall Study Hard!' Chance Time!: Buffs herself with Damage Cut (10 hits) & When Leaving the Battlefield (Chance Time) (3 turns) *'When Leaving the Battlefield (Chance Time):' When this unit leaves the battlefield, one random enemy gains NP charge }} |-| All-In= |bond = 915 |qp = 9,400 |exp = 38,190 |image = Casino Camelot |jpnodename = カジノ・キャメロット |ennodename = Casino Camelot |jpname = ビッグチャンスクエスト オールイン級 |enname = Big Chance Quest - All-In |type = |unlock = Clear Mission 20 }} 309,375 HP 427,500 HP |en12 = Double Push Hero; Lvl 90 472,311 HP 635,040 HP |en13 = Monster with Audacious Gaze; Lvl 80 305,910 HP 407,880 HP |dropicons = }} * : At the start of the battle, Double Push Hero debuffs all front-line party members with Star Generation Rate Down, NP Acquisition Rate Down and Defense Down (5 turns) * Big Chance!: Chance to charge 1 tick of NP gauge when this unit does a normal attack. Unremovable * Chance Time!!: Grants AFFECTED ENEMY Damage Cut (10 hits), "Charge 1 random enemy's NP gauge when this unit leaves battlefield" (3 turns), "After 3 turns, Increases this unit's MAX HP by 100,000" (3 turns) Unremovable *'AFFECTED ENEMY' = All 3 enemies. *'Recommendation:' Use Craft Essences and Servants with Ignore Invincibility and ignore defence skills or NP. }} Drive In Las Vegas |unlock = Clear Mission 67 }} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Elizabeth; Lvl 60 78,650 HP |dropicons = }} *Support Selection Screen and Party Setup is skipped, as you can only use the NPC Servant as the only servant for your party. (SOLO) *Due to the Summer Enma-Tei CE equipped, Carmilla has Evasion for 1 hit. *Elizabeth Passive: ** : Increases Elizabeth's Critical Damage Unremovable }} A Saint's Gambling |unlock = Clear Mission 69 }} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Cheap Cheater; Lvl 50 257,628 HP |dropicons = }} *On enemy's first turn, will reduce party's critical stars to 0 and gain Critical Chance up and Critical Damage up *On enemy's second turn, will reduce party's NP gauge by 10% and reduce party's Debuff Resistance }} Enjoyable Jet Ten'nen Rishin-ryū NO BATTLE A Loser's Lullaby |unlock = Clear Mission 42 }} Arrow 1= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Gentle Hoodlum; Lvl 5 16,291 HP |dropicons = }} *Dialogue Part happens before the Party Setup. |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Atalanta (Alter); Lvl 48 133,133 HP |en12 = Jeanne Alter; Lvl 46 126,580 HP |dropicons = }} *Dialogue Part happens before the Party Setup. *During the enemy's 1st turn, both enemies will stun themselves for 1 turn, to inflict debuffs to your party members. ( NP Acquisition Rate Down for 1 turn) }} Noble's Game |unlock = Clear Mission 35 }} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Terracotta Warrior; Lvl 36 85,124 HP |en12 = Terracotta Warrior; Lvl 36 85,124 HP |en13 = Shi Huang Di; Lvl 77 153,948 HP |dropicons = }} }} Swimsuit✩Shinsengumi! |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Casino Demon King II; Lvl 68 355,285 HP |dropicons = }} *Casino Demon King II Passive: ** : Grants Casino Demon King II Guts status (3 times, Unremovable, Revives with 1 HP) }} Sakura-Coloured Skyscraper NO BATTLE Better Fortune~Reminiscence! Red Poppy Appraisal Troupe |unlock = Clear Mission 46 }} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = David; Lvl 70 86,430 HP |en12 = Yu Miaoyi; Lvl 80 133,890 HP |en13 = Xiang Yu; Lvl 53 134,694 HP |dropicons = }} *'OK! It's Time For Harvest!:' At the start of the battle, David charges all enemies' NP gauge by 3 ticks. }} Even or Odd, Raise or Fold? Arrow 1= |unlock = Clear Mission 49 }} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Hyde; Lvl 70 180,432 HP |en12 = Okada Izō; Lvl 70 163,614 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= }} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Fully-Automated Mechanical Surveillance Device; Lvl 60 115,426 HP |en12 = Katō Danzō; Lvl 74 243,456 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Quests Category:Extra Quest Category:Summer